


头号黑帮 Top Gang

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Relationships: 今何在/江南
Kudos: 4





	头号黑帮 Top Gang

1

那是一场足以成为神话的银行劫案：下午三点，西藏南路上的人民银行的两位柜台小姐们因为雨后不知何时而起的冷气不足而昏昏欲睡，沉醉在短暂的安详中。她们陶醉于桃红色指甲油香蕉水般刺鼻而凝固的香气里，丝毫不知晓自己即将成为神话的一部分，就算是最不起眼，最无动于衷的那部分。很多年之后，人们还在讨论她们悲惨而不必要的死亡，用她们的不警惕作为反例。

玻璃门前走进一个身材高挑瘦削裹着黑色长风衣的男人。她们尚未来得及站起或者思考为什么刚刚八月末这人就穿上了秋装，对方就站在了柜台前，戴着墨镜的脸上露出了一个鲨鱼一样的微笑。正在等待升任大堂经理的柜员并没有上心，只是懒懒散散地问：“先生要办理什么业务？”长风衣的微笑裂开来，像是一枚经过烘烤的杏仁。他露出了牙齿，又顺利而优雅地从大衣里取出两把长长的她们叫不出名字的枪，操着不带任何口音的标准普通话，开玩笑一般：“抢劫。”

被枪指着的柜员和她旁边穿半裙的柜员对视了一眼。她们被训练过如何处理这类事件，尽管很少想到如何运用相关知识，却仍然时刻做好着准备。这是她们被教导做的事，也是她们生存本能的一部分。如果没有这些知识，她们就会成为餐馆端盘子的服务员、夜店里的清洁工，或者是更多不那么体面的工作。她们凭借它活在指甲油的气味和空调的冷风里。 **尽管活不久了。**

她顺从地转过身子，去取箱子装钱，同时摸索着柜子底部的报警按钮。另外一位照应急预案双手举过头顶，穿着黑色皮鞋的脚在办公桌下像找耗子的猫一样无声踏着找报警按钮。长风衣似乎并不介意这种尝试，也可能是并不知道她们在做什么，只是微笑着端着枪，保持着鳄鱼的微笑。两分钟后，她们终于意识到按钮完全没在工作，只好第二次对视。在这个时刻，半裙柜员突然非常惊恐地发现，整间屋子都没有电力，连有24小时备用电源的摄像头也不再闪着红灯，老父亲一样从上照顾她们。这间银行的设计师最引以为豪的设计，就是柜台背后就是不锈钢大门的金库，上了三层锁。也许他从未意识到，真的有人敢持枪走进这家电子系统强大、以安保人员较少闻名的银行，光天化日下，用非常原始，原始到几乎令人不齿的方式抢劫。粗暴而原始，如同人们还活在狩猎采集的年代，野人部落的一位勇士在一个暴雨后久违的晴天来到隔壁部落的粮仓，微笑着举起石斧说，嗨，给我点种子、兽皮，也许还有干肉。但他又那样优雅，举手投足到拿着枪的时候，都像是在欣赏一幅画。

他的枪一直指在她背后，和他脸上的笑容一样完美而纹丝不动。

于是朗朗乾坤下，他提着人民币和美金各三十万美金走出去，背影英俊高大，能够看痴无数少女。

等他的身影消失，柜员才拿出手机拨出110，另外一位松了一口气，向自己的丈夫敲下一条短信。一分钟后，四百米外的上海市公安局公交分局的十位工作人员开着车冲了出来，又花了一分钟到达案发现场。当他们进入大厅时，电力瞬间恢复，空调开始运转，再次吹出徐徐的冷风。而在三分钟前被贴在大理石台面下的黑色匣子，在检测到银行的开放WiFi的一瞬间，陷入了剧烈而无法抵抗的爆炸。冲击很猛烈，据说马路对面的面条店的老板的杯子都被震出了裂痕。当然， **这一点无法证实** 。

远处的工作人员尚不知晓这一惨烈的事实，他们还在忙着调取周围路口的监控。那些大大小小、公安局十分引以为荣的摄像头刚刚开始工作不久。他们用人流判断了大致方向，从斜土东路开始排查，但又在追到中山南路的内环高架之前就完全失去了劫匪的踪迹。他们不知道他开着怎样的车，或者骑着怎样的自行车，乃至于穿着什么样的衣服，甚至是到底是他还是她。他们对他一无所知，而这只是这出悬案的开始。他们只注意到一件事情：银行里的两台监视器一直没有再亮起来。

他们不知道这是后来叫做九州的团伙的第一桩案，也不知道监视器的毁灭是监视器那头的人的一点悼念。他们理所当然地想，机器的死亡当然和人的死亡不能对比，机器的停止运转甚至不叫死亡。

他们太过理所当然，这是他们的第一个错误。这些男人不能用理所当然来判断。自然，这个错误将会延续很多年。

2

潘海天绕到大楼的背面，认真地观察自己到底有没有被尾随，才拉开车门上了那辆银色的捷达。这辆车是他们的共有财产，但是潘海天占比大一点。他曾经用它载着一大捧玫瑰，买空了三家花店，捧给一个心爱的女孩。但是必须承认，提着一个有点沉的箱子，身上还别着两把枪走五六分钟，并不是一件轻松的事。这辆承载过他爱情的车，变成了一个小目标。

他走得不快，但是头上已经有了一层汗。他刚刚穿过的蓬莱公园里，老头老太太们还在下象棋、撞树、打拳、跳舞，讨论新上市的皮靴和玻璃杯，而他宠辱不惊地提着巨额现金从中端庄优雅地走过，几乎可以说得上是毫不引人注目。偶尔瞟到他的老人们都心底下盘算着，这孩子模样好俊哦，又是个高个子，特嗲，不知道有没有女朋友。这是他们的本能了：搜索人，然后将人们分门别类地归档，谁是什么样的人，他们心中都有数的。如同潘海天自己的特长，找到系统的问题和破绽。他们都是寻找的行家。

但他们不知道更多，譬如这位青年曾是个清华学子，借书证上的数字是六位的，或者说他手中的现金能够买下他们家决定昂贵的客厅。那正是因为他拥有的是他们看不见的；他和他的伙伴们用世人无法理解的方式，在灰色的阴影中，隐秘而真实地做伟人，做神，做传说，做笑话。——好在戴飞已经等在这里了，炎热的天气没有再让他受苦。甚至还开着空调，他非常满意。作为一个非常抠门的财务，杨治一听见他们不开车就开空调就生气，气得要挠墙。这对电瓶太不好了，杨治总这么念叨。但这次，戴飞还是把空调打开了，潘海天非常满意。（但是，从理论上来说，他们刚刚拿到了大笔现钞，多烧一个电瓶，谁都不在意。）

“没遇到什么问题吧？”成都人问，熟练地发动了汽车，引擎声蹦蹦了两下，车体整个震动了起来。减震器可能不行了，潘海天用他的理科知识解决了这个问题，然后决定给将要伟大起来的九州换一辆好一点的车，至少是配得上他们几个的车。但现在，他只是回答说：“没有问题，猴子算得很准，我都掐着点算时间。”那是一种很可爱的福建口音，抑扬顿挫，如同唱歌一般。戴飞打开了收音机，正放着一首老歌，于是他们俩就一起跟着电波里的陈升唱了起来。

_One night in 北京_

_我留下许多情_

_不管你爱与不爱_

_都是历史的尘埃_

_One night in 北京_

_我留下许多情_

_不敢在午夜问路_

_怕走到了百花深处_

路况还不错，似乎是为了庆祝他们的胜利，上海最繁华的核心区域并没有堵车。路边的建筑向后逝去，潘海天摘下了墨镜，孩子一样趴在玻璃窗上向后张望。公园里的树逐渐远离，他就一直盯着看，直到消失不见。汽车拐了个弯，往造船大厦的方向去了。他从兜里摸出一根细细的红蓝铅笔，在后挡风玻璃下的盒子中抽出一张纸，一笔一划地画。戴飞在前面看不到他在做什么，也就不再好事。他的绘画功底还在，四个小人栩栩如生地出现在了那张薄薄的抽纸上。戴着眼镜、两颗兔牙的是杨治，头上戴着金箍的眼镜男是曾雨，他自己长发飘逸，一丝不上色的白发掩盖在蓝色中。戴飞手里拿个蜡烛，因为他们总笑话他说他是戴妃，风中之烛一样。

他换成铅笔的另一头抹了几笔，嘴中轻轻“嘭”了一声，再看一眼纸就立时失去了兴趣，揉皱了揣在口袋里。戴飞没理会他，自觉地换了一个电台，播送的是本地新闻。谈完黄浦江边要新建一个中信的商务中心之后，主持人话锋一转，非常突兀地说起了人民银行的劫案。他们通过后视镜对望了一眼，一起咧嘴微笑。这是他们的杰作，他们为此感到由衷的快活。很快地，戴飞再一次扭了那个调频按钮，换回音乐频道。现在的歌是外文的，具体哪个外文他俩也不知道，反正不是英语，于是只能安静地听。后来的歌全都是鸟语，他们熟悉的中文老歌都像是被吞入了一个黑洞，再也没出现。潘海天将车窗摇下来一点，风从玻璃的缝隙中流进来，将他的刘海吹起来，刮蹭在他的脸上。 陆家嘴的高楼大厦在遥远的地方看着他们，高高在上，怜悯地俯瞰众生。陆家嘴的人们才是值得怜悯的，潘海天满不在乎地想，他们活在玻璃和水泥的世界中，那个世界里天平永远不晃动，打开窗户的时候室内外没有温差，永远都是舒适而凉爽的23度。

但是那样的世界又有什么意思呢，他想。那样的温室，蔬菜可以在里面旺盛生长，人住在里面要神经失常的。他宁愿活在地上，有风有雨，还有扬尘和小笼的香气。他们的世界里一切都野蛮而真实地生长，那是人们在地面上看不到的世界，需要等到黄昏时间，霓虹灯刚刚亮起，摘掉近视镜，才能管中窥豹地看那么一眼。

二十分钟后，他们又回到了龙阳路。没有人追上来，他的直觉告诉他这不是放长线钓大鱼。但这还不算是真正的安全，他们两个小心地将车停在离据点三栋楼之外的楼道下，把外套丢进后备箱，又用绿色的健身房的广告袋套住银色的箱子。狭小的楼梯间不容许他们走个并排，他们就一前一后地走。到了二楼，潘海天才从兜里掏出了那张皱缩如同老人的脸的纸巾。他不知道是怎样的冲动驱使他画下这样的一副东西，于是他决定不去想，将它完全抛在脑后。他将把纸巾随手扔到了垃圾桶里。除了他，谁也不知道四个小人中两个浑身带血，一个手里拿枪，一个手里拿不住枪。

多年之后，连潘海天自己也不记得了，他曾经以那样原始而简单的方式预示了他们命中既定的结局。多么嘲讽啊，一个简简单单的涂鸦就写完了整个故事。 **如果连他都不记得了，那就更不会有人记得。**


End file.
